Various mobile devices can provide information about their current location. For example, a typical mobile computing device such as a cellular phone or tablet computer may use wireless network access point models, geographic position systems, or various triangulation methods to determine their locations. However, these methods may not be available in certain locations where network coverage or satellite information is unavailable.